Krasnoludzki Kult Przodków
Pomniejszy kult Starszej Rasy. Krasnoludzcy przodkowie rodzinni to boskie ekspresje ogółu charakteru danej rodziny, personifikowane w formie najsilniejszych jej zmarłych osobowości. Każda linia lub „dom” przodków wiąże się z cechą odróżniającą go od innych domów. Dla przykładu, linia Bohára z Karak-Varn jest związana z mechanizmami i sztuką oblężniczą, podczas gdy klan Flíhgar – z gawędziarstwem, poezją oraz biegłością w zagadkach. Krasnoludzcy przodkowie zdają się mieć trzy główne cele: 1. bronić, zachowywać, oraz przedłużać linię klanową, 2. utrzymywać i przekazywać tradycję klanu i rasy krasnoludzkiej, 3. utrzymywać i przekazywać umiejętności charakteryzujące dany klan, zarówno przez członków klanu jak i za pośrednictwem zewnętrznych środków (prace i artefakty klanowe, historie oraz relacje pisane i werbalne, edukacja autsajderów itp.). Korzyści zapewniane przez duchy krasnoludzkich przodków koncentrują się na osiągnięciu tych celów. Zasięg Kultu: Dominujący kult wszystkich krasnoludów imperialnych w Starym Świcie ; wyznawany także przez wiele wolnych krasnoludów. 'Charakter:' Preferowane są neutralny i praworządny. Dobry jest akceptowany, a zły i chaotyczny wzbroniony. 'Przyjaciele i Wrogowie:' Sprzymierzony z Grungnim oraz innymi bogami starego panteonu imperialnych krasnoludów. Krytyczny, lecz tolerancyjny szacunek dla Gromma i kultu Starej Wiary. Chłodna neutralność w stosunku do Młodych Bogów, Wrogów Mrocznych Dzieci, Kultów Człekopodobnych Demonicznych Duchów (a dokładnie kultu Zotana-Luvűtatar), oraz Mocy Chaosu. 'Symbole i szaty kultu:' Każdy klan posiada symbole heraldyczne wskazujące na jego unikalne zdolności lub na dokonania godnego uwagi przodka. Dla przykładu, symbolem klanu Grothíst jest wilk, symbolizujący tradycję używania niewielkich, przebiegłych oddziałów podczas bitew, a klanu Náinar jest stylizowany ogień z paleniska, oznaczający tradycję gościnności i hojności. Symbole te są hojnie umieszczane jako elementy dekoracyjne na ubraniach, narzędziach, broni, zbrojach, wyrobach z drewna i kamienia. 'Ważniejsze przykazania i doktryny: ' Czciciele mają trzy ważne obowiązki wobec duchów przodków: 1. Bronić, zachowywać, oraz przedłużać linię klanową. Okazywać cześć i szacunek starszyźnie oraz duchom klanu, oraz zważać na ich autorytet. Pobierać się mądrze i wiernie, okazywać cześć duchom klanu małżonki/małżonka, oraz zadbać o bezpieczeństwo o opiekę nad swym potomkiem. 2. Utrzymywać i przekazywać tradycję klanu i rasy krasnoludzkiej. Uczyć swą małżonkę/małżonka oraz potomka dokonań, obyczajów i sagi swego klanu. Dzielić się z nimi swa dumą i chwałą wywodząca się ze spuścizny rasy. 3. Utrzymywać i przekazywać umiejętności charakteryzujące dany klan. Przekazywać swym potomkom oraz małżonce/małżonkowi własne umiejętności oraz nauki, i upewnić się, iż nie zostaną one zapomniane po twym odejściu. Pozostaw znak krasnoludzkiego rzemiosła oraz wiedzy na świecie, tak by inni mogli się nimi zachwycać i z nich korzystać. Trzeci obowiązek był oryginalnie interpretowany jako obowiązek członka klanu i krasnoluda umacniania i przyczynienia się do chwalebnych dokonań Wielkiego Imperium Krasnoludzkiego, lecz teraz, jako że rasa przechodzi w swój Końcowy Wiek, może być on odczytywany jako obowiązek przekazania rzemiosła i wiedzy rasy krasnoludzkiej do rąk młodszej rasy – ludzkiej – tak by nie zostały one zapomniane, jeśli krasnoludy przeminą. Fanatyczne krasnoludy imperialne oddane niemożliwemu do wykonania zadaniu eksterminacji ras goblinoidalnych oraz przywróceniu starożytnego Imperium Krasnoludzkiego z Gór Krańca Świata, stosują się do tradycyjnej interpretacji trzeciej zasady; nastawione bardziej pesymistycznie lub bardziej realistyczne krasnoludy generalnie uznają druga interpretację. Zarówno duchu przodków, jak i żywi członkowie klanu ponoszą surowe kary za nieprzestrzeganie tych trzech głównych zasad. Duchu przodków zsyłają mroczne sny oraz wizje aby nękać sumienie członków klanu sprzeciwiających się tradycji i woli klanu oraz rasy, a członkowie klanowych kultów za pomocą publicznej krytyki, zawstydzających rytuałów, bojkotu oraz wygnania zniechęcają niehonorowe lub buntownicze zachowania. 'Zaświaty:' Po śmierci duch staje się częścią ducha klanu, egzystując częściowo, jako indywidualna świadomość duchowa, a częściowo jako zborowa ekspresja ducha klanu. Indywidualne duchy przodków mogą zostać zawezwane ze zbiorowego ducha, aby służyć klanowi radą i ochroną. Zbiorowy duch wyraża się w manifestacjach spirytualnych pod postacią najwybitniejszych i szanowanych przodków, lub jako fizyczna manifestacja poprzez Żywego Przodka, krasnoluda, który zrzeka się swej indywidualnej osobowości i z radością staje się „przekaźnikiem” woli przodków. 'Świątynie i Kaplice:' Imperialne krasnoludy ze Starego Świata nie żyją w wystarczająco liczebnych społecznościach, aby mieć podstawy do budowania podziemnych świątyń-katakumb, takich jakie odkryto w Karaz-A-Karak i Zaginionych Miastach w Górach Krańca Świata. W większych krasnoludzkich osiedlach odizolowanych od ludzkiej cywilizacji wciąż występują niewielkie podziemne kaplice oraz sekretne katakumby klanowe. W rejonach zamieszkałych przez ludzi, poprzez plądrowanie krasnoludzkich grobowców, odkryto tradycyjne powiązania pomiędzy kaplicami a katakumbami; sekretne cmentarzyska znajdują się teraz w odległych regionach górskich, a ciała są zwykle kremowane i przechowywane, dopóki nie zostaną zapewnione odpowiednie środki bezpieczeństwa do zorganizowania pielgrzymki do cmentarzyska. Klanowi kultyści z regionów zasiedlonych przez ludzi mają niewielkie kaplice w każdym z gospodarstw; bardziej bogate i wpływowe rodziny klanu budują kunsztowniejsze i hojnie dekorowane kaplice, w których klan może się gromadzić podczas świąt czy innych zgromadzeń klanowych. krasnoludzka świątynia-grobowiec opisana w „Źle się dzieje w Kislevie” stanowi wyjątek, jako że została zbudowana na terenie niezdatnym do bardziej złożonych prac wykopowych, co pozwalała na pochówki jedynie członków starszyzny klanu, poza tym podąża za standardami typowych, po-imperialnych świątyń-grobowców kultu przodków – centralna, podziemna komnata z kaplicą, do której wchodzi się poprzez niewielki, naziemny budynek, z której rozchodzą się promieniste korytarze od głównej kaplicy, prowadzące do krypt grobowych klanu. Wraz ze wzrostem klanu, katakumby są powiększane z poziomie i pionie, czasami dodawane są pomniejsze kaplice i kunsztowne komnaty dla starszyzny klanu. Okazjonalnie jakiś przykładny młodszy kultysta, mający 30 lub 40 lat jest wybierany do nowicjatu przez duchów przodków, zwykle głowa rodziny wchodzi na drogę nowicjatu, gdy jej pierwszy potomek osiąga pełnoletność. (Krasnoludy rzadko wchodzą w związki małżeńskie przed wiekiem 80 lat, i rzadko mają dzieci po osiągnięciu wieku 120 lat; potomek osiąga pełnoletność pomiędzy 15 a 30 rokiem życia.) Klanowi kapłani zwani są Starszymi i są zasadniczo głównymi członkami klanu. Nowicjusze nie są wybierani do stanu kapłańskiego, dopóki wszyscy ich potomkowie nie osiągną pełnoletności; wtedy nowicjusz może otrzymać od duchów przodków Powołanie do zostania Starszym. Nowicjusz odprawia niezbędne ceremonie i rytuały dla swej rodziny; Starszy odprawia ceremonie i rytuały we własnej rodzinie oraz podczas zebrań klanowych i świąt. Rada Starszych klanu teoretycznie składa się ze wszystkich jego kapłanów, ale faktycznie składa się z tych Starszych, do których zabiega się o rady i wsparcie Ojciec Klanu, najwyższy rangą Starszy klanu. Częstotliwość spotkań oraz rzeczywisty wpływ Rady Starszych różnią się w zależności od klanu, ale generalnie współczesne klany imperialnych krasnoludów Starego Świata rzadko spotkają się na radzie, chyba żeby pośredniczyć w ważnych politycznych lub militarnych sporach z innymi klanami czy rasami. 'Święci i Bohaterowie:' Każdy klan ma własnych, preferowanych przez siebie starożytnych bohaterów, przykładnie ilustrujących zdolności klanu. Najbardziej szanowany jest Założyciel, przedstawiany w mitach i legendach jako istota o niemal nadprzyrodzonej mądrości, umiejętnościach, i sile charakteru. Warto zauważyć, iż szanowany Założyciel jednego klanu, jest często postrzegany przez inny jako łajdak i głupiec. Dla przykładu, Thorgils Przystojny, Założyciel klanu Thorgils słynnego ze swych zdolności do dyplomacji oraz dyskusji, jest opisywany jako Thorgils Paw przez wiele innych klanów, twierdzących, iż zostały oszukane i zdradzone poprzez interesy z Thorgilsem – starożytne konflikty, które ustaliły klan Thorgils jako dynastycznych władców miasta Karak-Kadrin. Tradycją jest wychwalanie zalet przodków własnego klanu i wyrażanie uprzejmej dezaprobaty dla cech bohaterów innego klanu; takie klanowe przechwałki są zwykle przyjmowane z dobrym humorem, jeśli wyrażane w odpowiedni sposób, lecz aroganckie przechwałki czy kryjome i niegrzeczne kpiny urządzane z przodków-bohaterów innego klanu, mogą prowadzić do długich i zgorzkniałych waśni pomiędzy klanami, występującymi w krasnoludzkiej kulturze... 'Próby:' Zwykle obejmują one podróż do Gór Krańca Świata, w celu odwiedzenia miejsca mającego znaczenie dla przodków, być może aby odzyskać przedmiot ze zrujnowanego miejsca, lub po prostu aby wyrżnąć trochę goblinoidów, aby przyczynić się do eliminacji ich ras oraz odrodzenia Imperium Krasnoludzkiego. 'Błogosławieństwa:' Jednorazowa premia lub automatyczny sukces przy używaniu preferowanej umiejętności lub zdolności klanowej. Każdy klan posiada jedną lub więcej umiejętności czy zdolności powiązanych z wyróżniającą go cechą. 'Pokuty:' Naruszający prawa kultysta otrzymuje jakieś zadanie do wykonania, lub próbę, którą należy przetrwać, aby odpokutować swój grzech oraz okazać się godnym klanu. Próby mogą obejmować: Sny Winnego: Naruszający prawa kultysta jest targany straszliwymi snami, oraz jest niezdolny do odpoczynku i snu. Hańba: Broda i głowa naruszającego prawa kultysty mogą zostać zgolone, on sam stracić korzyści otrzymywane poprzez przynależność do klanu, oraz znosić publiczne krytykowanie przez dany okres czasu, dopóki nie wykona usługi lub przejdzie testu, dla ukazania swej wartości. Bojkot: Naruszający prawa kultysta nie może się odzywać i nie można się do niego odzywać, dopóki nie odpokutuje za swój grzech. Wygnanie: Naruszający prawa kultysta zostaje wygnany z klanu, dopóki nie wykona usługi lub przejdzie testu, dla ukazania swej wartości. 'Dni Świąt:' Dni urodzin znanych przodków są świętowane podczas rodzinnych zgromadzeń, uczt, oraz ceremonii kultowych. Dzień Założyciela, dzień urodzin przodka, który założył klan, jest to specjalne święto, będące często okazją do większych zgromadzeń klanowych. 'Formy Tytularne:' Doradca: duch zmarłego przodka Obrońca: Krasnoludzki kult przodków nie uwzględnia przyzywania boskich obrońców. Duchowni obrońcy przyjmują formę ducha zmarłego kultysty. Sługa: duch zmarłego Starszego przodka Awatar: duch Założyciela 'Wieszczek:' Żywy Przodek. Żywi Przodkowie służą za dobrowolnych nosicieli klanowych duchów przodków. Jeśli zechce, Żywy Przodek, może otworzyć się na opętanie przez każdego z duchów swych zmarłych przodków. Kategoria:Bogowie Przodków